


Sam Knew

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Sleepless nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: Sam knew there was something more to Dean and Castiel's friendship.





	Sam Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but it was a thought i had a 2am and just wanted to write it down and share with everyone else.

Sam was awoken by the sounds of Dean leaving his room, the slight click of the door shutting behind as Dean closed it. 

Sam looked at the time, 2:30 in the morning. He had noticed the pattern but decided to keep it to himself wanting to investigate it further. The thing was that Dean didn’t sleep when Castiel wasn’t in the bunker. If Castiel wasn’t there Sam knew he would find him watching tv or searching for a new case. 

However when Cas had stopped by and decided to stay there for the evening Sam would never hear Dean up and about, Dean always slept through the night. He also knew that he wouldn’t find Castiel in his own room either.

Sam had no proof but he knew something was up, the way that Dean and Cas’ touches would linger or the long and desperate looks they gave each other. Sam saw the love they shared but no one had informed him of any sort of relationship and he didn’t want to impose either but he knew there was something more to it. Sam didn’t have to be told, he just knew.


End file.
